Dalej, dalej pędzą sanie
by Helisse
Summary: "Podróżował właśnie po zlodowaciałym ruskim lesie, na zlodowaciałych ruskich sankach, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że go zaraz zeżrą ruskie wilki." Czyli dlaczego nie powinno się podejmować decyzji będąc pod wpływem.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

A/N: Kolejne opowiadanie inspirowane kawałem. Żadne zwierzęta nie ucierpiały podczas jego pisania. ;)

* * *

- A nie dałoby się tak... ździebko szybciej? – zapytał szczekając zębami Polska. Z nosa, którego zresztą już nie czuł, ciekło mu jak z kranu, oczy łzawiły od wiatru. Ręce, mimo iż w rękawiczkach, skostniały mu tak bardzo, że ledwo trzymał się sań. Całe szczęście, że Rosja litościwie pożyczył mu tę swoją futrzaną czapkę, bo uszy to by mu chyba dawno odmarzły.

Sytuacja, generalnie, nie była za ciekawa. Podróżował właśnie po zlodowaciałym ruskim lesie, na zlodowaciałych ruskich sankach i wszystko wskazywało na to, że go zaraz zeżrą ruskie wilki. Niestety nie zlodowaciałe, bo wtedy to by może mieli jakąś szansę. Jasny gwint!

Jakby wiedział, że tak się to wszystko skończy, to by chyba tego nieszczęsnego Żabojada z dubeltówką pogonił!

No, a cóż ma Żabojad do tego wszystkiego?

Ano właśnie ma i to bardzo dużo…

Dwa dni wcześniej odwiedził Polskę Francja, bo chciał obgadać umowę na przyszłoroczną dostawę winniczków. Polska osobiście totalnie nie pojmował tej obsesji Francuzów na punkcie spożywania mięczaków i innych płazów, ale kasa to kasa. Piechotą nie chodzi.

Dogadali się co do tej dostawy, a potem Francja wyciągnął skądś butelkę jakiegoś swojego „Szato de coś tam", aby to uczcić. A jak sobie popili, to zebrało im się na wspominki. Po prawdzie to Francja próbował się jeszcze do niego co nieco dobierać, że jak niby wstawiony, to łatwiejszy, ale z nich dwóch to Polska miał lepszą głowę do alkoholu, więc nie z nim te numery. Stanęło zatem na wspominaniu starych, dobrych czasów i tak ich to rozrzewniło, że postanowili zrobić sobie wycieczkę śladami historii i odwiedzić swojego dobrego znajomego/sąsiada/wroga/*niepotrzebne skreślić.

Czyli Rosję.

Durny pomysł, oj durny. Ale wstawieni byli, więc się, kurczę, nie liczy.

W każdym razie potem to się już wszystko potoczyło w błyskawicznym tempie. Zanim się Polska obejrzał, przekradali się po cichu we trójkę przez granicę, coby ich Białoruś nie usłyszała i kota nie pogoniła. Tak, tak – we trójkę, bo gdzieś po drodze się do nich Prusy przypałętał. Polska podejrzewał, że to Francja dał mu cynk, oni się kiedyś tak dziwnie kumplowali w przerwach między wojnami o Alzację i Lotaryngię.

Trochę się jednak dziwnie czuli, tak idąc na wschód. Prusy z początku próbował odstawiać chojraka i przypominać Polsce ten masakryczny odwrót w 1812r. za Napoleonem, ale Polska zgasił go szybko, kiedy mu uświadomił, że z nich trzech tylko jemu udało się zdobyć Moskwę. Co prawda jedynie na dwa lata, a Rosja był w tym czasie mocno skołowany i nie mógł się do końca zdecydować, kogo chce mieć na tronie, no ale zawsze. Do CV można sobie wpisać.

Zaraz za rosyjsko-białoruską granicą natknęli się, ku swej konsternacji, na przemykającego chyłkiem Rosję. Jak wyjaśnił, coś tam załatwiał na polecenie szefa, ale usiłował dyskretnie, żeby go Białoruś nie zwietrzyła. Strasznie się ucieszył na ich widok i ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki zaprosił całą trójkę na swoją daczę i atrakcje typu kulig po lesie w obwodzie pskowskim.

Właśnie się zastanawiali, jak by tu się od tego wykręcić, kiedy usłyszeli nawoływanie:

- Braciszku, czy to ty?..

Uciekali wszyscy, aż się za nimi kurzyło.

W ten oto sposób wylądowali z Rosją na kuligu. Na początku nie było wcale tak źle, jeśli pominąć minusową temperaturę i przenikający do szpiku kości wiatr. A i Rosja był jakiś taki rozpogodzony, nucił sobie z zadowoleniem pod nosem i nawet nie robił żadnych dziwnych komentarzy o przesuwaniu granic czy innych takich.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy Polska próbował się rozluźnić (o ile można się rozluźnić, będąc skulonym z zimna), ponad lasem rozległo się przeciągłe wycie. Na trwożliwe pytanie Francji co to może być, Rosja odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem, że pewnie miejscowa wataha wybrała się na polowanie, i żeby się nie przejmować.

Oczywiście dziesięć minut później okazało się, że są tegoż polowania główną atrakcją.

Takie już było Polski zakichane szczęście.

I tak oto wracamy do punktu wyjścia, czyli całej czwórki upchniętej na saniach mknących przez zaśnieżony las, ściganych niestrudzenie przez całkiem spore stadko wilków. Które zresztą zaczęło ich wyraźnie doganiać.

- Ale ja tak totalnie serio. Nie da się szybciej? – powtórzył nieco dygotliwie Polska, oglądając się nerwowo do tyłu. Drapieżniki biegły w ciszy; skoro już zwietrzyły i zlokalizowały zwierzynę, nie było potrzeby robić hałasu.

- Ja wiem, że ty serio pytasz, _Polsza_. – mruknął Rosja, poganiając konie. – I niestety, nie da się już szybciej.

Usłyszawszy to Francja wzdrygnął się i zaczął odmawiać jakąś niezrozumiałą litanię. Chyba po staro-francusku, bo dziwnie germańskim dialektem zaciągało.

- No proszę, taki zlaicyzowany, a jak trwoga, to do Boga – przebiegło Polsce przez głowę, ale nie skomentował głośno. Nie pora na wyzłośliwianie się.

_- Scheisse!_ Co to ma do jasnej cholery być? – wściekał się trochę bez sensu Prusy, gdzieś po drugiej stronie sań. Chyba perspektywa zostania kolacją „wschodniosłowiańskich" wilków nie przypadła mu do gustu.

Francja mamrotał coraz bardziej niezrozumiale, a Polska z nerwów zdjął rękawiczki (i tak nie czuł różnicy) i zaczął obgryzać paznokcie.

Jeden z wilków wysunął się na prowadzenie i zaczął zbliżać do sań. Polska właśnie wyklinał sobie w myślach ten bezdennie głupi pomysł, aby dobrowolnie przekraczać ruską granicę, kiedy Rosja odwrócił się nagle, złapał pod pachy mocno już rozhisteryzowanego Francję i jednym ruchem wyrzucił go z pędzących sań. Rozległ się głośny, przenikliwy wrzask, charkot, radosne ujadanie i odgłosy kotłowaniny.

W saniach natomiast zapadła ciężka cisza. Polska i Prusy wpatrywali się w szoku w Rosję, który z zadowolonym sapnięciem wrócił do powożenia.

- Teraz zostawią nas na jakiś czas w spokoju. – rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem. Jego współtowarzysze po zastanowieniu powstrzymali się od komentarza.

Następne minuty Polska spędził wbijając tępo wzrok we własne buty, starając się uspokoić zbuntowany żołądek i usilnie nie myśląc o pozornie niewinnym wyrażeniu: „na jakiś czas".

Kiedy wycie rozległo się ponownie, nie panikował już, właściwie się tego spodziewał. Nie panikował również, kiedy krótko potem Rosja bezceremonialnie wyrzucił z sań Prusy.

Nie panikował także, kiedy po jakimś czasie stado zaczęło doganiać sanie po raz trzeci, wtedy gdy już dojeżdżali do leśnego domu Rosji. Myśli miał dziwnie spokojne. Czekał.

Wściekł się dopiero wtedy, gdy przed samym domem Rosja zatrzymał sanie, pochylił się i wyjął spod siedzenia kałasznikowa, po czym oddał z niego krótką serię, zabijając przywódcę stada oraz dwa inne drapieżniki. Reszta watahy uciekła ze skowytem.

Polska poczuł, jak coś się w nim gotuje.

- Ty chory draniu!.. Ty,_ ty..!_ - głos załamał mu się lekko; nie był w stanie znaleźć słów, które by pasowały do tego co czuje. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Skoro miałeś tego kałacha cały czas, to czemu nie strzeliłeś wcześniej, po kiego grzyba wyrzucałeś ich z sań?

Wrzeszczenie na Rosję nigdy nie było mądre, a już z pewnością nie wtedy, kiedy ten dzierżył w dłoniach karabin maszynowy, ale Polsce było już totalnie wszystko jedno…

Rosja nie wyglądał jednak na zirytowanego. Raczej na zdziwionego, a po chwili spojrzał na Polskę z lekkim politowaniem.

- No co ty, _Polsza_, głupi? - powiedział powoli, sięgając za pazuchę. Polska zamarł, wstrzymując oddech.

- Jedną butelkę na czterech będziesz rozlewał? - tu Rosja zaprezentował mu butelkę przezroczystego trunku.

O żesz kurna, by to jego…

Polska miał wrażenie, że coś mu zaskrzypiało w łepetynie, zaskrzeczało i z przeciągłym jękiem stanęło. Spojrzał na butelkę, potem na zachęcający uśmiech Rosji.

Potem znowu na butelkę.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wziąłem na w-razie-czego kiełbasę, będzie świetna na zagrychę.

- _Nu, maladiec! – _rozpromienił się Rosja.

* * *

**Przypisy:**

**dostawa winniczków:** Polska jest jednym z głównych eksporterów tych ślimaków do Francji.

**wojny o Alzację i Lotaryngię: **silnie uprzemysłowione graniczne regiony, stanowiły przedmiot sporu między Francją a Niemcami i często zmieniały właściciela, obecnie należą do Francji.

**"Rosja był w tym czasie mocno skołowany": **okres tzw. _Wielkiej Smuty_, czyli zamętu politycznego w Rosji po śmierci Iwana IV, w czasie którego wywiązała się wojna między Rosją a Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów. Wojska Rzeczpospolitej wkroczyły do Moskwy po zwycięstwie pod Kłuszynem w 1610r. Zdobycie Moskwy nie udało się później nikomu, ani Napoleonowi (**"masakryczny odwrót w 1812r."**), ani Hitlerowi (II WŚ).

**germański dialekt: **państwo francuskie stanowi geograficznie kontynuację państwa Franków (którzy należeli do plemion germańskich), wyodrębnionego po rozpadzie Cesarstwa Karola Wielkiego. Cesarstwo rozpadło się na tereny odpowiadające z grubsza współczesnej Francji i Niemcom, plus to, co pomiędzy - z czego wyodrębniły się Włochy, Szwajcaria i BeNeLuks.

**"taki zlaicyzowany":** we Francji istnieje bardzo ściśle przestrzegany rozdział kościoła od państwa i jest to jeden z najbardziej laickich krajów Europy.

**"Nu, maladiec!": **(ros.) w wolnym tłumaczeniu: brawo, świetnie, dobra odpowiedź, tak trzymać - generalnie Rosjanie używają tego, jak chcą kogoś pochwalić.

**obwód pskowski:** jednostka terytorialna w Federacji Rosyjskiej, graniczy z Białorusią.

**dacza:** domek letniskowy w lesie lub nad jeziorem, posiadanie takowego jest wśród Rosjan bardzo popularne.


End file.
